This Is The Life I Chose
by Laria NightHunter2931
Summary: Strider found a young girl years ago. She became Shadow, his apprentice and fellow Ranger. When the two are instructed by Gandalf to protect four young hobbits they do it, no questions asked. But when they join The Fellowship of the Ring things happen and everything changes for both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Her face was passive as she looked around the Prancing Pony. Her hood was up and her face hidden. She could not be seen. Not in this place. Next to her sat a man. He too had his hood pulled up. He was smoking a pipe.

"Anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "they are not here yet."

They were waiting for their targets to arrive.

The door opened and a voice could be heard asking for Gandalf the Grey.

"They are here. Watch them. I shall speak with the barman, warn him of what may happen tonight."

The man nodded as she walked away. He watched her as she spoke to the bar man and then turned his eyes to the four hobbits that had entered. They sat quietly and stiffly, like they felt uncomfortable. One of them left the table to go get another drink. When he arrived back at the table, another hobbit got up and went up to the counter.

He heard one of the other hobbits say to another, "that fellow has done nothing but stare at us since we got here."

The hobbits stopped the barman and asked him about the 'man in the corner'.

"He's one of those rangers, dangerous folk they are – wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here he's Strider. He has a companion here too, Shadow I believe her name is. Not her right one of course."

With the words of warning the barman walked back up to the bar and served more drinks.

Strider caught sight of his female companion. She was standing nearby the bar asking about a Baggins, trying to get a reaction. She got one.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins. Over there." The hobbits voice rang through the air. He started going on about how Frodo was removed from his mother's side and blah, blah, blah.

"Pippin," the hobbit that must have been Frodo got up and headed towards his friend, Pippin.

He grabbed the hobbits arm and then tripped over someone's boot, falling backwards. A ring flew from his pocket and up into the air. It fell down onto Frodo's finger and the hobbit disappeared.

Strider leaned forward and watched as the men in the bar did. His eyes met that of Shadow's and they knew they had to act quickly. Making his way to where the hobbit had vanished he waited for him to reappear.

"Strider, this is dangerous. Are you sure we are to stay here?" Shadow asked.

"It will be fine. We know what we are doing," he reassured.

The hobbit reappeared and the two rangers grabbed him and pulled him to the stairs.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill," Strider hissed.

They threw Frodo to the floor in a room upstairs. Strider distinguished the lights.

"What do you want?" the hobbit asked.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry," Shadow growled.

"I carry nothing," Frodo answered.

"Indeed," said Strider, "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift."

The hobbit stood up and faced Strider, "who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes," the hobbit answered honestly.

"Not nearly frightened enough," Shadow said.

The door suddenly burst open and the two rangers drew their weapons. Shadow had two daggers while Strider had a long sword.

"Let him go, or I'll have your longshanks," the larger, blonde hobbit demanded.

It was the other three hobbits.

Strider put away his sword and Shadow put away her daggers.

"You have a stout heart little one, but that will not save you," Shadow turned to Frodo, "you cannot wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming."

They put the hobbits into the bed in the room and let them sleep. Frodo sat at the end of the bed, unable to sleep.

"Are you sure they will not check the other rooms? There is always a possibility," Shadow whispered to Strider.

"I am sure. Stop fretting. We will be fine. They will be fine," Strider nodded his head towards the hobbits.

Suddenly screeching and screaming could be heard from the direction of the gate.

"They are here. Shadow, have a bow ready if you must."

Shadow nodded and pulled the bow from her back. She had a quiver of arrows also. She nocked an arrow to the bow and let it rest by her side. She stood facing the door.

Frodo watched her in fascination. He had never seen someone shoot an arrow, much less have one nocked onto one.

"Interesting isn't it young hobbit," Strider mused.

"I have never seen someone do that. Get a bow and arrow ready to fire, I mean," Frodo replied.

"Shadow has used a bow for less than forty years of her life. She has a clean shot, but is no master. She fights well with her daggers also. She is a master at them."

Frodo looked over the woman. She had long raven black hair and smooth, pale skin. Her eyes were a bright green and her lips were light pink. She body was frail looking, but strong looking also and she stood with a gracefulness.

"Is she an elf?"

"I am part elf. Half and half. My mother was a human, my father an elf," Shadow answered, "I do not take pride, but Strider says I should."

"You should take pride in who you are. You should be proud to have both bloods of races flowing inside of you. Who knows, it may make you smile again."

A group of footsteps walked past the door and Shadow brought her bow up and pulled back the string. She had her aim at the door and if it were to open, the only thing the enterer know was death.

The door did not open and nothing came through. The group just kept walking past the door as if they were on a mission.

"It is them," she whispered.

A banging filled the ears of the three people. And then more screeching and screaming. Shadow's arms became tense and Strider's hand reached for his sword hilt. The screaming figures passed the door again. Quicker than before.

Strider watched from the window as they mounted their horses and rode away.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

Strider and Shadow looked towards him. The other three hobbits had woken up now and were leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"They were once men. Great kings of men," Strider said.

"Then Sauron the deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one, they fell into darkness," Shadow continued.

"Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. They will never stop hunting you."

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

A group of six walked through trees and grass. Four hobbits, a man and a woman. Shadow and Strider were leading the party with the hobbits and the horse, bill, behind them walking slowly.

"Where are they taking us?" the large blonde hobbit, Sam, asked.

"Into the wild," Strider answered without looking back.

"How do we know these Rangers are friends of Gandalf's?" Sam asked Frodo.

Frodo looked at Sam with a look of thoughtfulness, "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough, and she is fair," Sam complained.

"We have no choice but to trust them."

"But where are they leading us?"

Shadow looked back and frowned, "to Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond."

She turned back to Strider and continued her pace.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We are going to see the elves," Sam exclaimed.

Strider and Shadow chuckled. The man looked over at his companion and had a look of shock and happiness written on his face, "you chuckled. I haven't heard you chuckle for years."

"His reaction was priceless. Very funny. I am making a recovery. You will hear me chuckle occasionally. Now get used to it," she replied.

The hobbits stopped and pulled off their packs. They began to pull out frying pan and food to cook.

"Gentleman, we do not stop until nightfall," Aragorn said.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You have already had it," Shadow frowned.

"Yes, we've had one. What about second breakfast?"

Strider walked away, shaking his head.

"Pip. I don't think they know about second breakfast," merry said.

"What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? Do they know about them?" Pippin went on.

Merry turned to Pippin, "I wouldn't count on it."

Suddenly an apple came flying over a bush and Merry caught it. He looked down at it and grinned. He then pat Pippin on the shoulder and walked away. Another apple came over the bush and hit Pippin in the forehead.

The group laughed and continued on.

They came to Whethertop. Strider stops and looks at the others.

"This was once the great watch tower of Amon sul. We shall rest here tonight," he said.

They made their way to an area in the watch towers hill to rest and set up camp. Sam, Merry and Pippin and began talking about food and picking out some things to eat. Frodo sat and watched them. Shadow and strider began speaking in hushed whispers to each other.

"_They will find us Aragorn. You know they will_," Shadow said.

"_Not if the hobbits stay quiet and don't make a sign that we are here. You worry too much. Get some rest Aurelia. You will need it."_

The girl turned from him and nodded, "_I know I just can't help but feel something is off. They do not trust us Aragorn. What are we to do if someone were to attack them and they give up hope?"_

"_You speak of yourself. You cannot let it go_?" Strider sighed.

"_Would you? If you lost everything? Would you let it go_?"

"_I suppose I would take my time to heal. But I would accept it_."

Shadow looked back at him, "_if you were close to losing her, would you forget that? Would you let it go? Could you live with the fact that you were the reason she nearly died. Could you do it_?"

Strider bowed his head, "_I have no idea what that would feel like. I am sorry. I cannot imagine what you went through."_

"_No you cannot. It was frightening and it is why I had to keep my distance. I cannot bear to see him. Not anymore."_

They stopped talking and Shadow walked away and laid herself on the ground nearby Frodo. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a light sleep.

LOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTRLOTR

She was awoken by a scream. A screech. The Nazgul. She pulled out her daggers and watched as the hobbits did the same thing. She lead them to the top of the watchtower and they all huddled back to back, waiting for attack or a sign that the Ringwraiths were there. Slowly the Nazgul appeared and Shadow let out a huff. No one could kill these demons. It was impossible.

She raised her blades higher, to warn them that she was dangerous and try to get them to back off. It didn't work, if anything it made them come at the hobbits. She slashed at three of the wraiths and tried to fend them away from the hobbits, but the other two stood back as if waiting for her to fall.

She did. One of the wraiths hit her in the side with their blade and she stumbled. She quickly regained balance but she wasn't quick enough. She was pushed to the side along with Sam, Merry and Pippin. She grabbed her side and moaned. A Morgul blade was what had hit her. It was a flesh wound, nothing deep. She would survive it, and need medical attention within the first ten days. It mattered not. She got up and tried to fend away the rest of the Nazgul, not noticing he was only fending off four. The fifth one was currently standing by Frodo who was putting on the ring of power.

"Frodo!" she cried lashing at another wraith.

A light caught her by surprise. It was a flame. And it was Aragorn holding it. A branch burning and he was using it as a weapon. She helped him stun some of the wraiths, even if it was only for a second, and he set them alight. He fended off the last one. The one that had just stabbed Frodo!

Shadow ran to the fallen hobbit's side and looked at his wound. She picked up the blade and as it dusted away she hissed.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

Aragorn came to her side. He took a look at the wound and sighed, "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elfish medicine."

He picked the hobbit up and took lead the group from the watchtower. They stopped in the trees and Aragorn put Frodo down.

Sam sat by the hobbit and touched his face, "Mr Frodo? Frodo. He's going cold."

Pippin decided it would be a time to ask another dumb question, "is he going to die?"

Shadow turned to the hobbit and answered, "He's passing to the shadow world. He will soon be like them," she referred the Nazgul.

A screech sounded in the darkness. Frodo cried out as if he were answering it.

"They are close," Merry whispered.

Aragorn turned to Sam, "do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil…aye that's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry."

Sam rushed away to look for the weed.

Shadow touched her wound. It was just a flesh wound but it hurt. She brought her hand away to find blood, which was to be expected. She sighed and ignored it.

"Shadow. There is blood on your hand. Are you alright my lady?" Merry asked.

"It is only a flesh wound, nothing to be worried about. Are you unharmed?" she asked.

"I am fine, my lady," the hobbit replied.

"Please. Just call me Shadow. I do not like being a lady. I am no lady," she insisted.

Merry nodded and looked over at Frodo. He then looked back at her, "will he survive?"

"I cannot answer for I do not know. We can only hope."

Suddenly a white horse appeared. Astride the horse sat a beautiful raven haired elleth, (female elf). Shadow blinked. It could not be, she was supposed to be in Rivendell. She could not know of Frodo could she? That would be the only reason she were here.

The elleth swung herself gracefully off the horse and onto the ground. She walked toward Frodo.

"Frodo…Im Arwen…telin le thaed," she said.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na ngalad."

"She's an elf." Shadow whispered.

They watched as the elleth kneeled by Frodo. Strider came to kneel by him too. He put some Athelas onto Frodo's wound.

"He is fading. He is not going to last. We must get him to my father," she stood, "I've been looking for you for two days."

Strider picked Frodo up into his arms. He carried him over to the white horse and sat him atop of it. The elf and him began to argue about who would ride to Rivendell with Frodo.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"They are debating over who will take Frodo," Shadow answered.

The elleth climbed onto the horse. Strider said some parting words to her before she rode off.

Sam ran forward to the Ranger, "what are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

Shadow put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Arwen rides fast. They will not catch her," she assured him.

Sam looked after his friend and the elleth. Shadow looked over at strider. He too was staring after them.

Shadow shook her head and walked over to him silently.

"_Aragorn. Come we must get the hobbits too Rivendell. We can go on foot and arrive after them. If we are lucky Arwen will send someone with horses to collect us."_ She whispered in elfish.

"_You are right. Let us go. We shall not waste time."_

Aragorn turned to the hobbits and told them to pack everything they had pulled out up. Shadow bowed her head. She was going to the one place she really didn't want to. But she had to. For Strider and for the hobbits.

They began their six day journey to Imladris. To safety.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the life I chose

Four days after the leave of Frodo, four horses and an elf found them. Shadow and Strider greeted him.

"Glorfindel." Strider nodded.

"Strider, Shadow," Glorfindel looked pointedly Shadow.

She waved her hand in a sign of greeting. Strider nudged her in the ribs. She gasped in pain as his elbow came in the slightest contact with her cut.

"Glorfindel."

"Good to see you both still in one piece. Come get on the horses. We must take to Rivendell quickly."

Shadow and Strider turned to the hobbits. Strider picked up Merry and put behind Glorfindel up on the horse. Shadow picked up Pippin and put him a horse while Strider then placed Sam upon a horse. Shadow climbed up behind Pippin while Strider got up behind Sam.

The three hobbits latched onto the Rangers or elf and made sure not to let go.

Shadow dug her heels into the horse's side and it took off, running fast. She felt Pippin's grip of her tighten.

"Are you frightened of horses Pippin?" she asked him.

She felt him nod against her back and smiled, "it is nothing to be feared. Not when I am controlling where the horse goes or what it does. Do not fear young hobbit."

"Alright. Please slow down."

Shadow brought the horse to a slight jog, "Pippin, I will tell you now. The Ringwraiths are still out there. Would you like to be caught by them?"

Pippin shook his head against her back again.

"Then we must ride fast. Strider and Glorfindel will soon pass us. We will ride fast and against the wind. Hide your face against my back and pull up your hood."

The horse began to run again. Pippin did as she had suggested and hid his face in her back. He didn't even attempt to pull her hood over her face. He was too scared of falling off the horse if he let go of her.

Strider and Sam caught up with them. Then Glorfindel and Sam. The horses ran together, as fast as they could.

"If I am not mistaken, we just passed into the borders of Rivendell. We will arrive there shortly," Glorfindel yelled.

ALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Shadow sighed a breath as she dismounted the horse. She helped Pippin dismantle the creature and set him on his feet.

"Thank you Shadow. For everything," the hobbit said.

"It was my pleasure Pippin. And I am sure this is not a goodbye is it?"

"It is not my lady, I just would like you to know that we," he moved to stand with the other two hobbits, "appreciate yours and Striders help these past days."

"We were doing what we must. Protecting an extra two was an extra thing we had to do," Strider said from beside Shadow.

Shadow looked towards her fellow Ranger and smiled softly, "and it was worth it. We made four new friends."

"Come along now. Lord Elrond is waiting for you all," Glorfindel called from the top of some stairs.

The group followed him up the stairs and the rangers heard the hobbits gasp.

Rivendell was beautiful. The trees were all green, none wiltered. The grass was green and the river running down below was shining against the sun. The buildings were lovely and built with precise care.

"It is lovely, is it not?" Glorfindel asked the hobbits.

"It is! Where is Frodo?" Sam asked.

He may have wanted to see the elves but it didn't seem as though he would put his want in front of caring for his fallen friend.

"I will take you to Lord Elrond. Come quickly, do not leave him waiting."

The hobbits and rangers followed the elf. They walked through three different buildings, up four sets of stairs, and through two gardens. Finally Glorfindel stopped at a door. It was made of a pretty brown wood and had golden engravings on it. He knocked upon the door three times.

"Enter please," a voice from inside called.

Glorfindel opened the door to reveal a brown haired elf with grey eyes leaning against a desk looking towards them.

"Ah, the hobbits and Rangers," he came forward.

"Where is Frodo?" Sam asked.

"He is healing. I shall let you know when he wakens. Now I believe you are Samwise Gamgee?"

Sam nodded.

"Penegren Took?" he looked at Pippin, who nodded.

"And of course, Meriadoc Brandybuck?"

Merry nodded.

"I am Lord Elrond. Lord of Rivendell. I can imagine you are in need of rest and food?"

Merry and Pippin's eyes lit up at the mention of food, "of course my lord," they said together.

"Glorfindel will take you to the dining hall. He will then take you to your rooms so you can rest," Lord Elrond dismissed them.

The hobbits left with Glorfindel. Shadow went to leave with them but the lord called her back.

"_I must speak to you both about something and then Aurelia and I will have a word_."

He motioned for them to sit down. They didn't. They always preferred to stand.

"_There will be a council held in the next two days. There will be three parties arriving. Men from Gondor, Dwarves from Erebor and Elves from Mirkwood_."

Shadow flinched. The Elves of Mirkwood, "_who will lead the parties? Anyone of knowledge?"_

"_Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor. He will lead the party of men_," Elrond looked pointedly at Strider, "_Gloin, one of the Dwarves from Thorin Oakenshield's company will lead the Dwarves. And leading the Elves of Mirkwood. Well… the Prince of Mirkwood himself. Prince Legolas."_

Strider put a hand on Shadow's shoulder in comfort. Her hand crept up to her pendant unconsciously. Elrond noticed the interaction between the two.

"_Have you two become closer these past few years_?" he asked.

"_Yes,"_ They answered.

"_How close?"_

"_Aurelia is no longer my apprentice. She has become a much better warrior. If anything I could most definitely learn from her. She has become dear to me. Like then way of a sister_," Strider explained.

"_Then why did Aurelia's hand travel to her pendant when you placed your hand on her shoulder_?" Lord Elrond questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Strider looked at Aurelia who looked down at her hand. It clutched a pendant around her neck in a fierce grasp. She let it go, gasping in surprise.

"_Aurelia had a dealing when she put someone she loved at risk. I saved him and he gave her the pendant."_

"_Who? Who was it_?"

Strider bit his lip. He had a feeling he had already said too much.

"_It is none of you concern right now Lord Elrond. I do not wish to share my life with just anyone_," Aurelia retorted.

"_Very well. As I was saying before, the council is for the Ring. We must decide what to do with it. Aragorn, you will attend?"_

Strider or Aragorn as he had been called now nodded, "_I will only attend if Aurelia attends."_

"_So be it. You may leave now Aragorn. Go eat and rest. You look like you need it_."

Aragorn nodded and placed a small kiss on Aurelia's temple. He then left the room.

Elrond turned away from Aurelia, who felt nothing towards him right now but a slight dislike.

"_Have you decided to take up my offer yet_?" he asked.

"_No I have not and I will not. I wish to stay mortal for Aragorn, for I fear that if he were to die, my heart would break and never heal. He is too close to a brother."_

"_You would not stay for your other brother though?" _Lord Elrond turned to her.

"_If you found another way to convince me. I may."_

"_I have been trying to get you to stay for years on end Aurelia. You do not change your decision! What will he do if he lost you? He would chose to die. You are his entire world Aurelia! And you are too stubborn to admit that_," Lord Elrond cried.

"_Why are you so intent on me staying? What does it do for you_?" Aurelia demanded.

What did he get from her becoming immortal?

"_I…I…Arwen seems to have taken a great liking to you. Fifteen years ago we were talking and she called you her most trusted, loyal and cared for friend. She said that you were the best of all her friends. I cannot let something like that leave my daughter_."

"_What about Aragorn_?" Aurelia sighed, "_You wouldn't let him steal her heart away and die. She will make the choice of mortality and you know it. She will give him the Evenstar pendant. She will not leave. Surely you know that Lord Elrond_."

"_I only what is best for her. I have the gift of foresight everybody here knows that. Aurelia, your future is hidden from me. When I look into it I see you on the ground bleeding out. That is the only image. I do not know whether or not it is caused by your mortality or if it just happens. It is a head wound. You do not survive. You will choose what Aragorn chooses am I correct?"_

Aurelia nodded.

"_For once don't it will be the end of you_."

"_I choose to be mortal. I will not let you or my brother change my mind. I will change it if I see it fit. Now I am quite hungry. I shall go eat now. Good day Lord Elrond_."

Aurelia walked out the same door Aragorn had walked out of not thirty minutes ago. She made several turns until she found herself sitting next to the Ranger. She picked out some fruit and poured herself some wine.

"What did you speak of?" he asked.

"Well dear Aragorn. Would you rather me mortal or immortal when my choice comes?" she laughed.

"Honestly Aurelia. I would have you live forever. Choose immortality. I will not have my apprentice and friend die at the same time as me," he said, seriously looking into her eyes.

"Aragorn. Please not you also. First my brother then Elrond and now you? What is with you men?" she sighed.

"We will talk later. The Elves from Mirkwood will be here by morning. I must be well rested to greet them. And so must you. Eat and then sleep Relia. Goodnight. I will be in our room later tonight."

"Goodnight Aragorn. Sleep well."

Aragorn placed a kiss on her forehead, "you also. No more nightmares."

"Now that I cannot help in any way. They always come back," he chuckled.

Aragorn walked away and she watched him until he disappeared. She listened for his footsteps to drift away before eating her food. She always did that. It was just something she did after an ambush on him. Make sure he was safe before doing what you wanted. That was her motto when it came to Aragorn.

She put a grape into her mouth and chewed it slowly, savouring the flavour. She looked around the room. She saw Glorfindel across the other side, drinking some win and laughing with his friends. She saw a couple of elves sitting together eating.

Aurelia put another grape into her mouth. And then took a sip of her wine.

Footsteps were heard behind her. Her hand moved to the dagger at her waist. The footsteps got closer. The person was right behind her now. She whipped around going to pull the dagger out of its sheath. Suddenly the dagger was gone from her hand and two dark haired elves stood before her. One of them was twirling her dagger around in his hands.

"Elladan, Elrohir."

Rivendell's very own mischievous princes. The twin sons of Lord Elrond.

"_Aurelia. Now, now. You know that you would not be attacked here. Why the sudden need for this_?" Elladan held up the dagger, his grey eyes shining with playfulness.

"_I can never be too careful. Now give it back_."

"_As you wish_," he handed her her dagger back and then sat down next to her plate of food. She sat down with him joined by Elrohir.

Elrohir plucked a grape from her plate. Aurelia slapped his hand.

"_Get your own you lazy elf. This is mine_."

Aurelia picked up an apple and bit into it. The twins shrugged and filled their own plated up with food. She watched as Elladan put a grape on her plate for her. She gave him a questioning look.

"_For the one my rude brother stole from you_," he shrugged.

Aurelia muttered a thank you. The three ate in silence for a couple moments. Until Elrohir broke it.

"_I hear you are going to attend the council. Would it not seem too dangerous if you were to go on the quest?"_

Aurelia shook her head, "_it is my choice. I go where Aragorn goes. I am his Shadow. Hence my Name."_

"_Yes but if he goes, you will go. Father told us days ago of your future. Do you think it is wise?" _Elladan asked.

Aurelia shook her head once again. She didn't like it. The thought of her death being foreseen. It scared her and she had only known for thirty minutes.

"_Yes. If Aragorn goes, I go. I am his Shadow. I follow him. I still have much to learn."_

"_Which you could learn from us. You need more people to watch your back Aurelia. The more you have, the less you will fear_," Elrohir insisted.

"_You have no idea what I fear_," she hissed.

The twins shook their heads.

Aurelia pushed her plate away and stood from the table. She bid the twins goodnight and left the dining hall.

"They have no idea. None," she muttered to herself.

She entered her room. The one she shared with Aragorn. As expected he was not there. As quickly as she could she changed her clothing. She always had spare clothing in Rivendell for when she and Aragorn stayed. And every night Aragorn would be late to bed.

"Oh Arwen you have no idea how special you are," the half elf whispered.

She put on a short nightgown. One that only came to her mid thighs. It wouldn't bother Aragorn. They had seen every part of each other due to injuries that needed immediate healing.

She plopped down onto the neatly made bed and sighed. If she slept tomorrow would come to fast. But it would come anyway. She closed her eyes for a moment. She saw the face of her brother. The face of the one who gave her the pendant. And Aragorn. The three most important men in her life.

A noise brought her from her to open her eyes. She looked up and found she wasn't alone in the room.

A dark figure stood across the room from her. It was cloaked and she couldn't see their face. The candles were too dim to even light the room enough.

"You are smart girl, but not smart enough. You think you can cheat your future, but everyone knows you will die. Everyone. No one knows when. But it will be now!"

And the figure leapt at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn stood on the bridge with Arwen when he heard it. Her shriek. He looked to Arwen, he pushed him away, letting him know it was fine to go. He nodded and ran. He would know that shriek anywhere. It was Aurelia's.

He ran to his and her room. When he opened the door he found her on the floor with a gash on her thigh, and a cloaked figure standing over her.

The figure had a knife to her throat ready to cut.

Aragorn pulled out his sword and ran at them. He wanted to kill them. He pulled them away from her and began to battle it out in the room they slept it.

Aurelia watched him and felt helpless. She was in some kind of shock. She couldn't move.

"Aragorn!" she cried.

Aragorn looked at her for a moment and then hit the figure over the head with his sword. He took away their blade and kicked them down to their knees.

"So it's true. You would leave your elf to save that," the figured pointed at Aurelia snarling.

Aragorn growled, "I wouldn't have to save her if you were not here. Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" the man laughed.

He stood and pulled back his hood.

Aragorn clenched his jaw and glared at the man that now stood before him.

"You? Why are you here? How did you get here?" he demanded.

The man looked at Aurelia, "to finish what she started. My plan was working so well, until she arrived with that other elf and you."

"You took my…" Aurelia went to leap at the man.

"Shadow!" Aragorn pulled her back.

He pulled her into his arms and held her still. She glared at the man.

"Aurelia, you did not think I would find you would you?" he asked, "I did never give up looking for you. Not after what you did."

Aragorn let her go as she pulled away roughly.

Aurelia tugged the man off his feet by his cloak, "how did you live? I made sure to you would die. I made it a perfect death for scum like you. How did you live?"

Aragorn frowned. He had no idea what they were talking about. How did he know her real name? What does she mean by 'how did you live?' and 'I made it a perfect death for scum like you'? He pondered over the moments he had seen this man.

"I found a reason to live. To see you burn in Mordor. You stupid girl. I thought you were smarter than this. After what we did-"

"Shut your mouth! Speak not of what you want! I ask the questions! How did you live?" Aurelia hissed.

Aragorn could tell that she was trying to hide something this man knew of. He wanted to know.

"Let him speak his mind. I want to hear what he has to say," he said stepping forward.

"No Aragorn. Let me cut his throat and have it done."

Suddenly the man grabbed her thigh. He squeezed it making it bleed. She gasped out in pain. The man then walked backwards and turned her to face Aragorn. He grabbed one of Aurelia's blades from her bed and held it to her throat.

"I will speak my mind and then she shall die by her own blade. This girl here. She is the reason that…" he cut off.

His grip on the knife loosened and he dropped it. He let go of Aurelia, who ran to Aragorn. The man turned.

Aurelia gasped. There was an arrow sticking out from his back. It wasn't an ordinary arrow. It was green tipped. A Mirkwood arrow. His arrow.

The two looked around for him. They could not see anyone in the room hidden away. Aurelia used the elf in her to look out from her balcony. She saw her rescuer.

"Legolas," she whispered.

Who else would it have been?

The elf prince leaped from his perch on the tree outside. He put his bow onto his back and walked forward. He took her in.

"You should wrap that," he said.

She nodded and didn't meet his gaze. As hard as he tried to get her to, she didn't. She felt his eyes leave her face. She looked up at him.

He was looking at her pendant with wide eyes.

"Prince Legolas," she greeted.

"Aurelia," he turned to Aragorn, "Aragorn! It has been a long time."

"It has," Aragorn frowned, "we must catch up. But first why are you here so early. You were not meant to be here for another day or two."

"We quickened our pace. Then I heard a shriek. One I recognised," the Mirkwood elf looked at Aurelia pointedly.

She blushed and turned away. She picked up her knife and put it back onto her bed.

"Why did you not shoot him earlier?" she asked.

"I was going to. Then you interfered with my shot. You got in my way. After that he was in a position I could not shoot him without having your death," the Mirkwood prince said.

"Hmmm," was all she said.

"We must speak later. I have something of discussion with you. In the meanwhile, let me check your wound please," he said to her.

Aragorn frowned at the Prince. He normally tended to Aurelia's wounds. Not Legolas. Aurelia nodded and sat on the bed. She was a little wobbly.

"You feel faint?" Aragorn asked, moving to her side.

Aurelia nodded.

He put an arm around her and sat down next to her. She leaned into him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Legolas kneeled down in front of Aurelia and watched the intimacy in their movement with each other. They were gentle and caring. The elf prince couldn't tell what type of connection they had. They were intimate and he was always bolting to her rescue and trying to defend her in the best way.

"I will look at the wound. It this alright? It is quite close to the top of your thigh," he questioned, turning his gaze to her green eyes.

"If you feel uncomfortable, maybe I should do it, Legolas," Aragorn suggested.

Legolas saw his arm tighten around her. What brought this on? He wondered to himself.

"No. it is fine. I have dealt with wounds in more awkward areas of a woman's body. I...it is polite to ask if they are fine with you checking their wounds. Surely you would ask her too, would you not?"

"He does not have to ask. I let him. I am comfortable with him healing me and checking on me. It is just something we have to do. Yes Legolas. You may."

Legolas looked down at her thigh and carefully touched the area around the cut. Aurelia hissed and leaned into Aragorn more.

"I am sorry."

He touched around the area softly and then pulled out a satchel. He pulled from the satchel a couple of herbs. He chewed them up and then placed them on her wound. He then tore off a part of his cloak and wrapped her thigh up with it.

she put her hand on his shoulder and he helped her to her feet.

"Still faint?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned on him.

'I missed you.'

'I had reason to leave you behind, Legolas'

"Are you two speaking through your bond?" Aragorn asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Aurelia asked.

"You have been quiet and are watching each other for a moment now."

Legolas chuckled, "we must work on that."

Suddenly remembering her future, Aurelia took off the pendant and handed it to the Elven Prince. He looked down at it in his hand and then back at her. She looked into his eyes. Both had a glint of fear and sadness.

"This belongs to you," she whispered.

"I gave it to you. It belongs to you," he went to put it back into her hand but she stepped back.

Shaking her head softly and slowly she said, "For your safety I give it back to you. Don't get too close to me. I can't have you hurt."

Aragorn and Legolas watched as she ran from the room.

"What got into her? What changed?" Legolas whispered. His voice was full of pain and sadness.

"She spoke with Lord Elrond earlier. I have a feeling that maybe he had told her something of her future. Again. I must tell her brother. I will have a messenger sent to him. Do not ponder on the meaning for her…closure right now Legolas. She will come around."

Aragorn left the room.

Legolas looked after him. He looked around the room in silence and then dropped onto the bed that Aurelia and Aragorn had occupied before.

What was with her sudden change? Did she not love him? What was she hiding?

He bowed his head. So many questions that needed answers. All based around her life. All the time he had known her, he had never known her to hide something from him. As a child she had been open to him. As she grew older, she had opened her heart to him more, and let him in enough to love her.

His father, King Thranduil, wanted him to marry soon. Legolas knew his father never approved of Aurelia. He disapproved of his friendship with her. He didn't like that fact that Legolas had given the pendant, which marked one as his, to Aurelia. His father didn't understand. Legolas had never said it to her, but he loved her. More than anything. She was his angel.

Aurelia ran from the sleeping quarters and into the forest. She needed to let out her emotions. She would have to keep them locked up now. He could not let anything distract her. Her happiness was not important now.

She climbed up a large tree and sat on one of the higher branches where she couldn't be seen.

"Why must things always happen to me?" she murmured sorrowfully.

She let the tears roll down her pale cheeks and sobbed. She should have been stronger and hidden her emotions from him. But letting him think that she didn't want him made it so much harder. He would fade into nothing if she did not acknowledge him. He'd try to win her back. He'd do everything to have her.

Legolas didn't need to tell her. She knew he loved her. She loved him, but for his safety it was best to keep her distance.

A twig snapped nearby, bringing Aurelia from her thoughts. She brought her head up and looked out into the darkness of the night. She didn't see anything. She stayed silent, waiting for another sound to tell her there was someone or something there.

A crunch in the snow came from her left. Then another from her right. She looked around for a sign of someone. For something. Still nothing. A crunch from under the branch she sat on brought her attention to right under her. She looked down and squinted into the darkness. Her eyes weren't as good as a full elf's so she couldn't see anything but a dark shadow.

She stood up and climbed higher.

Something caught a hold of her ankle. She tried to tug free but with no avail. She grabbed onto another branch and tried to kick at whatever had a hold of her.

A snarl filled the silence.

It was an orc.

"Come pretty elfie. Come down. We have to take you away now," it cackled.

"Let go of me! I will not follow you, you wretched creature."

"I was once an elf too you know. Come on she-elf. We must go immediately. Don't make me have to hurt you. I think you know I will!"

The orc tugged on her ankle and her hands slipped. They fell to the forest floor. The only thing Aurelia could think then was 'thank Valor for the grass.' She then remembered why she had fallen in the first place and scrambled to her feet. She had nothing to defend herself against what seemed to be fifteen orcs. She was then hauled off her feet and thrown over one's shoulder.

"To master," one cried then.

The group of orcs then began to run. One orc came behind her and knocked her out so she saw no more.

Aragorn made his way to Helendan's room. He knocked upon the door twice.

The door opened to reveal a blonde male elf clad in nothing but a silk robe.

"Did I disrupt something?" Aragorn asked.

The elf rolled his eyes, "no Aragorn. In case you didn't notice, I do not get attention from ladies. I'm not but a messenger. Do you need something?"

Aragorn nodded, "I need you to take a message to The Golden Wood. To Aurelia's brother. I am worried for her. She took off after giving the pendant back to the one who loves her. I fear something has happened. I must let him know of this."

Helendan frowned, "I saw her run into the forest. She looked hurt. Crying her eyes out, she was."

"I should go find her. You will leave tomorrow evening?"

"I will Aragorn. I can promise that. Tell me what you need me to tell him and I will make memory of it. Tomorrow though. I must rest now. Goodnight Aragorn."

"Goodnight and thank you Helendan."

The elf closed the door and Aragorn stood looking at it for a moment. He then decided to go and find Aurelia. Walking out into the woods was easy. He knew her hiding spot here. Coming upon her tree he looked up first, not bothering looking down at the ground. He searched for a sign of her. When he found none he called her name.

"Aurelia. You must come down! I must speak with you!"

He received no answer. He climbed up to the first branch and realised she wasn't here. He dropped back to the ground and looked at it. There were marks on the ground. Black marks.

Aragorn touched it. It was a liquid. He brought it up to his face and smelt it.

Orc blood.

Why would there be orcs in the small forest of Rivendell?

He squatted down to find a sign that Aurelia had indeed been here. His hand found a scrap of cloth. It was green and blended into the grass easily. A part of a Mirkwood cloak. Aurelia was given that cloak 14 years ago by King Thranduil, Legolas' father.

"No. No. No!" he cried.

She was gone. He felt it deep within himself. He stood and ran back to their room. He wasn't there either.

"Elrond," he gasped.

He ran through Rivendell to the Lord's study. He knocked on the door hurriedly and waited for the door to open, or a call of 'enter'.

"Enter."

Aragorn opened the door and found the lord sitting behind his desk with Legolas across from him.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Of course not. I assume it is important? You ran down the hall and knocked quiet hurriedly. What has happened?"

"Aurelia…Gone…Disappeared…Blood…Orc and hers…Ada…Help," Aragorn gasped.

Legolas turned to Aragorn, his eyes wide, "are you trying to tell Lord Elrond that orc have taken Aurelia?"

He sounded…broken.

"Yes. I went to her tree. I called up to her, asking her to come down. When she didn't come down I climbed up onto the first branch and couldn't see her. I dropped down to the ground and found this," he held of the scrap of Aurelia's Mirkwood cloak, "and orc blood along with some of hers. Ada, please. She is my most trusted friend and I feel as though I am all she has. Please help me find her."

Legolas bowed his head. _I feel as though I am all she has_, Aragorn's words ran through his head. He was right of course.

"Aragorn. Aurelia is smart. She is strong. Estel, she has her father, her brothers and her sister," Elrond said sternly.

"Who...oh. How is this possible?"

"Now is not time to explain. She will be fine. You will find her, and I will keep a check on her. My foresight may help me to find her. I will promise you, you will find her. Now go get rest. The council is tomorrow. You also Legolas. Go ponder on what we spoke of, try to make more sense of it. She will come around to realise it soon."

Legolas and Aragorn bowed their heads to the Elven Lord and left the study. Half way down the hallway Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm.

"You feel as though you are all she has? Are you truly though?" he hissed.

"She confides in me when she needs to. I am always there for her. You are not. You chose not to be. I know of what you spoke to Elrond about. She feels the same way, but she chose to stay away for your safety. All those years ago, what happened? Tell me," Aragorn hissed back.

"We…that is the one thing I never want to talk about right now. Don't put this back on me!"

Aragorn sighed, "Look at us. Arguing over her. About her. I understand that you care, but you turned away when she needed you and she turned to me. She ventured with me for the last so many years. She became my best friend."

"I do know that. I just, I feel like I hardly know her anymore. And I want to find her. I love her Aragorn!"

"Then why did you break her heart?" Aragorn yelled.

"I know! And I beat myself up over it every day. I want to make it up to her," Legolas cried.

Aragorn thought for a moment then decided to speak his mind, "If you break her heart again, I will not hesitate to break you."

Legolas nodded slowly.

"Understood."

And with that Legolas and Aragorn decided to go their seperate ways.


End file.
